In Your Arms
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: My first Songfic! Wow! It is about Joy and Seto and just one way they could confess their love to each other. (Kaiba-OC)


Joy: Okay people! This is my first one shot and it's a songfic, too. Go on and read up. This is a Japanese song, thus it is in Japanese. Translations at the end of the story. It is also a kind of love song. The title means of the song is "Suteki da ne" and it means: "Isn't is beautiful?".

One more thing: This songfic is about my own character from my series, Joy Houyouku and Seto Kaiba. If you don't know who she is, go read my other YGO stories. I am going to put the song in center page format, just cuz I feel like it. =D

BTW: I do not own YGO or this song. It was sung by a Japanese performer named RIKKI and composed by Nobuo Uematsu. I suppose the rights go to the composer, though I am not sure. At any rate, I don't own it…too bad, so sad.

* * *

**In Your Arms**

**_kaze_****_ ga yoseta kotoba ni_**

**_oyoida_****_ kokoro_**

**_kumo_****_ ga hakobu ashita ni_**

**_hazunda_****_ koe_**

Joy glared up at the clock on the wall of her room. She was staying over a few days at Seto's house, or rather, his mansion. He had given the teen her own room to encourage her to stay over whenever she wanted to, which she happily obliged. She ended up spending a lot of her free time there nowadays. Summer was ending soon, and she dreaded going back home. It meant that she would be away from her friends. But, more upsetting to her was that she would be away from Seto.

There was no denying it for the girl – she was falling in love with Seto Kaiba. The handsome brunette had stolen her heart some time ago, and as much as she tried to beat back the growing emotions swirling all around her mind, she found them harder and harder to suppress.

**_tsuki_****_ ga yureru kagami ni_**

**_furueta_****_ kokoro_**

**_hoshi_****_ ga nagare koboreta_**

**_yawarakai_****_ namida_**

It was now ten o'clock at night, and where was the object of Joy's affection? At Kaiba Corp., working. As usual. Joy sighed, fighting back frustration. One of these days that guy is going to work himself to death. Then where will Mokuba be? Doesn't Kaiba realize how worried he makes Mokuba when he works at all hours of the day and night?

Katilli laughed softly, coming out of her soul room to sit by the girl on the bed. "Dear light. Are you sure that it is only Mokuba who is worried about Kaiba?"

"What are you talking about, Katilli?" Joy asked her dark, raising an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Oh, Joy. My hikari. Do you really think you could hide such strong feelings from your other half? We shall the same soul, aibou. You can't hide from me the fact that you care very deeply for Kaiba. The feelings practically radiate off of you, even without the use of our link."

Joy's eyes widen. "Katilli! Oh, no! Did you tell Kaiba?"

"Of course not. I am leaving that for you to do. But I think you should tell him, and soon, Joy."

"Why is that?" Why can't I just avoid rejection privately?

**_suteki_****_ da ne_**

**_futari_****_ te wo tori aruketa _****_nara_****__**

**_ikitai_****_ yo_**

**_kimi_****_ no machi ie ude no naka_**

"Joy, I don't think Kaiba will reject you. I have been speaking with Sorcerer, and I have a feeling you will not be disappointed in Kaiba's response."

Joy looked at her dark side hopefully. "You really think Kaiba feels the same way?" she asked anxiously.

Katilli smiled warmly. "You will not know until you approach him with you feelings yourself." With that, she vanished back into her soul room, leaving the teen duelist with her thoughts and a decision to make.

**_sono_****_ mune_**

**_karada_****_ azuke_**

**_yoi_****_ ni magire_**

**_yumemiru_****__**

I want to be with him. I do. I realize that he is special. We are alike, yet different. I want to walk with his hand in mine, under the moonlight. Then we could hold each other right here. Joy blinked back her thoughts, then her face set in a determined expression. I'm going to tell him. Right now. She got up and got dressed. "I'll just go over there and let it all out. Then I'll see if my fantasies are can be real or not.

Joy grabs her car keys and jumps into her car. She makes it to Kaiba Corp. in record time. The secretary recognizes her; she been there before with Seto. "He's in his office, Miss Houyouku. Go on up."

"Arigatou," Joy said hurriedly as she get on the elevator, pressing the button to go up to Seto's floor. She quickly makes it to his office, where he is typing away at his laptop. Ra, he looks so handsome, even when he's working with that serious look on his face. "You know, you could do that in the morning, Kaiba."

**_kaze_****_ wa tomari kotoba wa_**

**_yasashii_****_ maboroshi_**

**_kumo_****_ wa yanoure ashita wa_**

**_tooku_****_ no koe_**

He looks up, shocked to see Joy standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "I have to get this done. There is a deadline on this set by my client, and I only have a bit more to go anyway." He paused. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I've come to take you home, Kaiba. It's late and this company won't wall apart if you get some sleep. Besides…there is something I have been wanting, no…needing to tell you for a long time." She walked around his deck to stand right in front of him, their bodies close.

**_tsuki_****_ ga nijimu kagami wo_**

**_nagareta_****_ kokoro_**

**_hoshi_****_ ga yurete koboreta_**

**_kakusenai_****_ namida_**

"Oh?" Seto asked curiously. "And that would be?"

Joy leaned over, looking right into those deep blue eyes that were staring right back at her own. "I…wanted to…ah, fuck it." Joy closed the gap between them as their lips met.

It was the most extraordinary feeling Joy had ever experience. It was nothing like she had heard – it was infinitely better. Seto's lips were so warm and firm, and much to her excitement, he almost instantly returned the kiss, strengthening the passionate meeting of their lips. He tastes like sweet cinnamon. So sweet and so wonderful. I want to stay like this forever.

**_suteki_****_ da ne_**

**_futari_****_ te wo tori aruketa _****_nara_****__**

**_ikitai_****_ yo_**

**_kimi_****_ no machi ie ude no naka_**

Unfortunately for both of them, they needed to break the kiss for lack of air. When they broke it off, they spent a few minutes in silence, each of them taking in deep breaths of air.

"Kaiba, I…I am so desperately in love with you." Joy said, searching his eyes for his response. Then her own eyes lit up when she was shown affection through those sparkling blue pools.

**_sono_****_ kao_**

**_sotto furete_**

**_asa_****_ ni tokeru_**

**_yumemiru_****__**

"Call me Seto, and you know what? The feeling is mutual. I fell in love with you so fast, I wasn't even aware it happened until I was so far in love there was no way to avoid it."

Joy grinned, then threw herself into Seto's arms. "This is what I have wanted for so long. To be in your arms…Seto."

**_suteki_****_ da ne_**

**_futari_****_ te wo tori aruketa _****_nara_****__**

**_ikitai_****_ yo_**

**_kimi_****_ no machi ie ude no naka_**

****

**_sono_****_ mune_**

**_karada_****_ azuke_**

**_yoi_****_ ni magire_**

**_yumemiru_**

* * *

**__**

**Joy: Translations please!**

_My heart was swimming_

_in words gathered by the wind_

_My voice bounded_

_into a cloud-carried tomorrow_

_----------_

_My heart trembled_

_in the moon-swayed mirror_

_Soft tears_

_spilled with a stream of stars_

_----------_

_Isn't it beautiful?_

_If we could walk, hand in hand,_

_I'd want to go_

_to your town, your home, in your arms_

_----------_

_I dream of being_

_against your chest_

_my body in your keeping_

_disappearing into the evening_

_----------_

_Words halted by wind are_

_a gentle illusion_

_A tomorrow torn by clouds is_

_the voice of a distant place_

_----------_

_My heart that had been_

_in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed_

_Those stars that trembled and spilled_

_cannot hide my tears_

_----------_

_Isn't it beautiful?_

_If we could walk, hand in hand,_

_I'd want to go_

_to your town, your home, in your arms_

_----------_

_My dream of_

_your face_

_that I softly touch_

_melts in the morning_

_----------_

_Isn't it beautiful?_

_If we could walk, hand in hand,_

_I'd want to go_

_to your town, your home, in your arms_

_----------_

_I dream of being_

_against your chest_

_my body in your keeping_

_disappearing into the evening_

* * *

Joy: That song is so beautiful when it is sung in Japanese. I have the CD with this song on it and I LOVE listening to it. I thought it would be a good song for Joy and Seto. I hope you agree and weren't too bogged down with the lyrics being in another language. Till next time, review!


End file.
